Deceit
by FullMetalCanine
Summary: A young girl sacrifices herself for her father, and ends up becoming a homunculus named Deceit.
1. Chapter 1

I cry near my father's bed. He smiles at me softly, before wincing in pain and falling down into the soft hospital bed pillow.

"D-dad?" I sniff.

My father had cancer. I hadn't really paid attention to what kind, once the doctor said _cancer_ I knew it was bad and my mind just sort of went numb.

My father being the only person who could legally take care of us. Us being me and my brother. Well, our uncle could, but he was horrible and mean-spirited.

I had to save him. It didn't matter how. It just had to happen.

I admit I was scared, but wouldn't you be? The choice between Dad dying and giving myself up. Both were horrible prospects.

But then I thought of Danny. My three year old brother doesn't really understand what's going on. He's sweet, and caring, and helpful, and innocent.

So I suck it up and begin preparing. I kiss my father, and hug Danny.

And it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been thirty years since I had sacrificed myself to save my father.

I had sacrificed myself to Truth, and it stood watching me. I shied away at first, but then began to reason with myself. Don't deny the Truth. It'll only make it worse.

So I sit. And I wait.

And then, suddenly, I begin to hear voices.

"Deceit...Deceit.." They whispered, pouring in to my very soul.

As all of them pass through me, I feel myself full of new emotions, new powers, new desires.

Then my body begins desintagrating.

Truth tells me I would get a new body once someone tried to attempt human transmutation.

"How long will that take?" I ask.

Truth shrugs it's shoulders. "I don't know." It says, smiling.

I shake my head. "I know that's a lie."

Truth says nothing, only smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Years later...

I finally get to experience the world! I am sucked down into the natural world, out into a field.

"L-layla?" A young girl stutters weakly, her right arm missing, and blood streaming down her shirt.

I would like to speak back, but being nothing but muscle and bones, I cannot.

Several hours later...

I walk around, a simple white dress covering me, and flowing, wavy, black hair covering the left side of my forehead, hiding an ouroboros tattoo.

I smile and begin walking towards the nearest town.

I needed some directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Name:Deceit

Alias: Layla Wilson

Powers: Changing ages and even species to match your idea of innocence, making people trust her more, having great hair.

Strengths: She is fast, usually strong, smart, and quite a good actor.

Weaknesses: Doesn't like being alone, feels emotions strongly. (Romance, pity, anger)

Hates:Weakness.

Loves: Xingese food, fantasy novels, romance.

Biggest Weakness: Hides behind her powers. Is afraid.

True Form: Snake, venomous teeth, mile tall.

Weakened Form: Puppy. Six legged puppy. TINY six legged puppy.

Biggest Fear: Failing, being weak and vulnerable.

Fun fact: Due to being a venomous snake, if she scratches someone, it's venomous. She has the antidote, but she has to administer it quickly, as the venom can kill in a minute.

Symptoms of Venom: Swelling, stomachache, headache, lightheadedness.


	5. Chapter 5

I reach the nearest village and hide as someone comes by. I look into the man's mind, and see that the most innocent thing that they can imagine is a five year old girl. I use this to my advantage, turning into a younger version of myself, running up to the stranger.

"Hey! Mister!" I yell.

"Hello there! Can I help you?" He says, smiling kindly.

"Can you point to the train station, mister?"

He points north.

"Thanks!" I say sweetly.

Once the villager is out of sight, I turn back into my normal form, seventeen again.

I finally arrive at the station, smiling sweetly.

I have no money. So I walk up to the ticket booth, and, smiling sweetly, distracting the man selling the tickets. He suspects nothing, and I scratch him.

"Oops!" I say. "Sorry!"

"No problem!" He says cheerfully.

He then doubles over in pain.

"Are you okay?" I say, grabbing a ticket from behind him and hiding it behind my back.

"Yeah...just cramps..." He says, wincing.

I quickly walk away, and then, I board the train.

As I walk through the doors, I see the ticket man slump over.

I feel a pang of regret, but crush it as soon as I look away.

The train is almost completely full, except for two compartments.

One has a frightening looking man, and the other has two boys in it.

I turn from seventeen to about fourteen.

I poke my head into the boys compartment.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask.

The taller one looks at me. "Okay!" He chirps.

The shorter one glances at me warily, then motions for me to sit down.

The tall boy is wearing a suit of armor. I ask their names.

"My name is Alphonse Elric!" The taller one says.

"Edward." The shorter one grunts, his mind elsewhere.

I allow a small smile to cross my face.

"My name is Layla." I say, making up a name on the spot. "Layla Wilson."

I sit down next to Edward.

"Why are you going to Central?" I ask. "Family? Friends?"

Edward looks at me. "Military business."

I raise an eyebrow. "The military? You can't be older then me!"

Edward puffs his chest out proudly. "Youngest state alchemist!" He states smugly.

"And an Alchemist to boot," I say.

The train arrives, and I get off without event.

I walk down an alleyway, a shortcut to where I want to go.

"Hey, there!" A creepy old man says.

I realize now I still look fourteen.

"Damn it!" I mutter.

I change to a thirty year old woman.

And I kick him in the face. Then, while he is on the ground, nose broken, I scratch him along the eyes. Then again.

Within thirty seconds, he's gone.

And unlike the ticket man, I happily watch him die.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally reach my destination. An Xingese restaurant! I then realize, again, I have no money. I run back to the dead man in the alleyway and search his pockets. I finally find a wallet with quite a bit of money. I wonder why he's stalking young girls in alleyways when he has all this money.

Now I run to the Xingese restaurant, and walk inside. I order my food, and look around. A tall, slim woman with dark hair and a short, bald, rotund man sit in the corner. The man eats like a pig, practically inhaling his food. The woman doesn't eat much. It's obvious that the dark haired woman came here just because the man wanted to. How sweet!

We are the only people in the restaurant. The woman catches me looking at her, and she walks over. I smile.

"Hello there!" I say. I look up into her face. She's quite pretty.

Then I fell a stabbing pain in my stomach. I look down, and the woman's fingers have elongated into knives, and are impaling me.

I wince as she pulls her fingers out, alchemic light glows around the holes, and my skin closes up.

A look of shock crosses her beautiful face. "You...you..." She stutters.

"Do you always do that?" I say.

The man comes over. "Lust?" He says.

The woman looks over at him. "Yes, Gluttony?"

"I'm hungry." Gluttony whines.

"Gluttony, you're always hungry!" Snaps Lust.

"Ahem." I cough.

The two look over.

"Yes?" Lust says.

"Are there any more of you?" I ask.

"What, you mean Homunculi?" Lust says.

"No, I mean ducklings." I snap. "What do you think I mean?"

"Yes." Lust answers.

"Great. Can I meet them?" I say.

"By the way, what is your name?" Lust asks.

"Deceit. Or Layla, depending on who you ask." I reply.

"Well then, Deceit, let's go meet the family." Lust says, walking out the door, Gluttony following close behind.

"Might as well." I mutter, walking out.

And we walk off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, In Fathers Lair...

"Father." Lust says, curtsying.

"Ah, yes, Lust. And your human friend?" Father says, turning around.

"Excuse me sir," I interject, "I'm more than just human."

I push aside my hair, revealing my ouroboros tattoo.

Father raises his eyebrow. "Name?" He asks.

"Deceit, sir." I reply.

He smirks. "Show me what you can do. Prove you aren't a human."

I change from thirty to five in an instant.

Then, I change to seventeen. After that, I'm replaced with a white cat. Then a butterfly.

Father raises his hand for me to stop.

Meanwhile, in the background, a man(?) in a belly shirt and a miniskirt, with long green hair sticking out like fronds of a palm tree, looks shocked.

"Agh! She's a me ripoff!" He whispers.

I resist the urge to scratch him.

"Anything else you can do?" Father asks.

"I can do this!" I say, scratching palm tree hair across the face. In thirty seconds he's down on the ground. He gets up, alchemic light healing the scratches.

"Venomous." I say proudly.

Father looks down at me. Then, he says, "Go see the others. I'll think."

I walk around, talking to the group of people. A man wearing a minx scarf-thing introduces himself as Greed. A woman wearing a plum dress introduces herself as Sloth. Palm tree hair introduces himself as Envy. An eyepatch wearing man says he is Pride, and a small boy says he is Wrath.

After Wrath introduces himself, Father calls me over.

"I've decided you can stay. But you must obey my orders and mine alone." I bow.

"Of course, sir." I say. "I'm afraid I have a weakness, though."

Father raises his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I get very lonely, sir. I work best with others." I confess.

"Very well. Pride!" He barks. "Get over here!"

Pride strides over. "Yes, Father?"

"Enlist this girl in the military."

Pride turns to me. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

I smile. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Go." Father commands, and we leave.

Months Later...

I stand in front of the target, shooting. I am quite good now. Oh, I do miss, but rarely. I shoot for the heart and the head, and I destroy the dummies.

I look around at my peers. They shoot well, but miss more than I. I work best in a team, and this team is good enough. I've socialized, and know all of their names.

Kyra stands in the corner, along with Mimi. Kyra shoots the arms, and Mimi finishes the dummy off.

Darrel is slightly clumsy, and has bad aim but is the fastest shooter.

Nolan shoots very slowly, but has great accuracy.

And, finally, Weatley. He has bad aim, and isn't very fast, but he does know the city like the back of his hand, and can properly bandage wounds.

Then, me. I have great aim, am super fast, and works well in a team, but I know nothing of the city, and know nothing about medical aid.

Together, we all work together. What saddens me is that they will, eventually, die. Whether on the battlefield or in their bedroom, they'll die. And I won't.

All homunculi have some bloodlust, and mine is satiated with the military.

Years Later...

War. Goodness. Sometimes I enjoy it, just the feeling that I decide whether someone lives or dies. And sometimes I feel guilty that I decided to kill. It doesn't matter.

Half the team is gone. Mimi, Darrel, Nolan. All dead. And I live. And I'll always live.

My superior, Roy Mustang, suspects Pride. He never gave a second thought about me.

Until today.

Today he was testing for Homunculi. The test was they would prick you with a needle. Take a DNA sample. And test it.

I'm dead.

Wheatley comes out smiling. He's passed. Obviously. I nervously walk in, my fingernails poised. I'm ready to fly away as a bird, or run as a cheetah. Go into hiding.

They prick me with a needle. When the scientists walk away to see the results, I sneak away, out of the building.

And I run.


	8. Chapter 8

I look back, and see soldiers running towards me. Panicked, I run faster, then, shape changing, flitter away as a white butterfly. Bullets fly past me, but even trying to hit a moving target is hard, and hitting a moving target the size of a paperweight is near impossible.

"Get that monster!" Shouts a scientist, waving paper in the air.

All the soldiers in the facility look towards him, then look around, searching for the 'monster.' They see nothing out of the ordinary, and I flutter away.

I finally make it to Father. Panting, I stop in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snaps.

"Sir," I wheeze, "Mustang knows. He tested.."

Father's expression sours.

"I see." He snarls. "Go."

"Where should I-"

"GO!"

I scamper away, and I go where I always go.

The Xingese restaurant.

I sit down in a booth. Rubbing my head, I order. Then I think.

"This is all because of Mustang." I hiss. "Damn it!"

I see some soldiers enter the restaurant, along with the two boys with the train. Alphonse and Edward. Except they aren't the boys from the train. They're alchemists. The enemy.

The soldiers look around, guns ready to fire. I'm sure they have orders to shoot on sight. I press against the seat, hoping they don't see me.

"Excuse me." Alphonse says to a waiter. "Have you seen this girl?"

He holds up a photo. The waiter points to my booth.

"Damn it." I mutter. "I really didn't want to hurt those boys."

They begin walking over, soldiers and all. I scratch the soldiers across the face, then take the antidote out of my pocket, and hand it off to the Elrics.

"That's the antidote for the venom! You have to put it on! I'm sorry, but I hate getting shot!" I yell.

As the Elrics fumble with the antidote, I make my escape to Father.

As I stand in front of his cruel eyes, I realize that he wouldn't have cared if those men had died. He might have been happier, in fact, if they had died in agony. So I do the natural thing.

I slap him across the face and run.


	9. Chapter 9

I run away. Fast.

_Damn it! I am so, so stupid! I just slapped Father! The almighty ruler of the homunculi! I'm screwed!_

I ran. Away from all of them. I could swear I heard the breath of people running beside me, but I turned, there was no one. I was alone.

I finally stopped in an alleyway, turning into a well groomed cat. I frowned, and rolled around in the dirt. Shame I could only turn into innocent things. Now I looked more like an alley cat, and less like an old lady's pet.

I froze as I saw Envy walk through the alleyway. He picked me up, and, not wanting to raise suspicion, I glanced at him warily instead of mauling him.

He looked at me for a moment, then decided that this place was a waste of time.

And at that he walked away.

I looked up and changed back, when Envy comes racing back, hitting me on the head. And as tough as I would like to think I am, I still fall to the ground, unconscious.

My eyes flutter open, opening wide, taking in the situation before me. Quite a few of the homunculi were there, as was Father, a red handprint still where I left it. I smirk, seeing Fathers perfect image ruined.

He smiled cruelly to me, and, in spite of myself, I scampered away, bumping into Envy. I look around, planning for escape, anything...help me...

Father raises his hand, and I close my eyes, waiting for the buzzing sting of pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes, only to see an enraged Father on the ground.

The Elrics! Those fools! I run to the enemy, grabbing the hand of Alphonse, and I run. They'll probably kill me later. Or try. But I don't care. So I run.

I turn as I run to see Edward holding off the homuculi. I tell Alphonse to keep running, and I change. But instead of changing into something useless, like a kitten, I grow, my skin turning into scales, my teeth elongating into fangs, my limbs gone, a tail sprouting. I tower above the homunculi, a mile tall.

And I hiss.

The homunculi scatter, and I snatch them up, crushing their bodies. All who attack me are flicked away by my tail.

But I feel weak, and turn back. As I assume my human form, I fall to the ground. I hear a crack as I hit the ground, and as I look up, my vision darkening, I see the faces of the Elrics.

"Damn...it.."


	10. Answering the Reviews: AKA Chapter 10

To:Sarahhosmer01: Yup, I'm making the chapters longer, and I'm adding more detail! Thanks!

To:allisonwonderland1496: Thanks! And update I will. LOTS of updates. You're awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up, trying to stand. I'm lying on the floor of a cell, and as I try to get up I feel searing pain. There are chains on my arms and legs. I hear a voice in the background, swerving in and out of focus. That's..that's...oh. That's Colonial Mustang.

"I've burned it a little...keep it from escaping...tried not to kill it."

I look at my arms and legs, and for the first time notice the burns. They cover my limbs, and as I feel my hair, it's been burned as well. I shakily stand up.

"Oh, you're awake."

Inadvertently, I shrink away from the Colonial. He glares at me. Something inside my tells me that he probably doesn't cause pain to his human friends. But the other part of me tells me to attack him. He's just going to hurt me. So I lunge at him. The chains keep me back, but Mustang burns me anyway.

"I thought you'd know better then to attack me." He says, shaking his head.

I just glare at him. "Why don't you kill me now, because the second you burned me, you ensured I would attack you."

He smirks. "Good idea." Mustang raises his fingers.

My eyes widen in fear, and I cower away. "No! No, please!"

For a second I think I see a flicker of regret in his eyes, but it's gone in an instant.

And then he snaps.

Horrible pain. I drop to the ground, screaming. He does it over, and over, and over again. Then he stops. I'm on the ground, a pitiful puppy. I have six legs, and I'm about the size of a newborn dog.

"S-stop it. Please." I say, my voice ridiculously high pitched.

"Why did you join the military?" He says, raising his fingers threateningly.

"I-..Why should I tell you?!" I yell.

He poises his hand to snap.

"Okay! Okay. I joined because I-..I don't like being alone." I confess.

"Lier!" He roars. He snaps his fingers.

"Auugghh! I telling the truth! I-I swear!" I yowl, my six legs curling in to my body.

He glares at me. "Fine. What do you fear?"

My eyes widen. But then I pull away. "Failing."

His eyes narrow suspiciously. "Really?"

"I've already failed, and I-...I don't even know what I was supposed to do."

I start crying. "J-just leave."

"Oh, no, I'm not finished with you yet."

"LEAVE!"

I fall to the ground, wracked with sobs, and I feel the pain as he burns me, again, and again. And, finally, my body can't take it anymore.

"Aaaaghh!"


	12. Chapter 12

Where am I?

_Everywhere_.

How did I get here? Who are these people?

_Everyone_.

What have you done? What have I done?

_Everything_.

Who are you?

_I am one._

Who are you?

_I am all_.

Who are you?

_I am many._

Who are you?

_I am few_.

Who are you?

_I am everyone._

Who are you?

_I am you._


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke on the floor, my head throbbing. I was back to my normal form, and I sat up, wincing as the burns that crisscrossed my skin sent bursts of pain shooting through my body.

I look around for Mustang, and see no one. It is then I realize I'm in the hospital. Apparently, me being unconscious had kept the scars from healing, and they had decided the tests had been a fluke and I was human. And, in a way, they were right. I was still partly human. The way I had given my soul up to Truth, had insured I was partly human. I felt emotions very strongly, and I didn't heal instantly. While I might be a homunculus, I'm still very much a human. I hide behind illusions of a tough, unfeeling monster, when really I'm emotional and weak.

How deceitful.

But then the Colonial comes in. He glances at my skin, which I've left burned, and a flicker of regret crosses his face, like he never wanted to burn another human being. It wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm sorry." Mustang mutters. "Very sorry, Ms. Wilson. I...mistook you for someone else."

He then looks at me suspiciously, trying to find any chance of me being a homunculus. Apparently they haven't brushed my hair aside and seen my ouroboros tattoo. I look at the Colonial, noting that his hands are down at his sides and his gloves are off. He won'to be able to burn me quickly enough if I try to escape. My eyes wander to the window, and before I know it, I've lunged to the window, broken the glass, and slipped out. I have just enough time to see the Colonial's shocked look before I disappear out the window.


	14. Chapter 14

I hid in the bushes just under the windowsill. I knew he would look out, so running would be pointless. As I predicted, Mustang stuck his head out the window, scanning the landscape to try and see me. I change into a white butterfly, and flutter away, into the sky.

It's funny, I fly away, not to. Because there is no to. So safe refuge, no place to hide. The homunculi most likely hate me, Father wishes nothing more then to strangle me, I just escaped out of a hospital in front of a military officer, and the people at the Xinese resteraunt know I'm bad news. So, basically, I'm flying to nowhere.

But still I fly, enjoying the rush of flying. But then I think, and realize that if I have nowhere to go, then I'll just fly and think. So I think. In the few times I've seen the homunculi, they where strong, unfeeling, callous, assholes. Except for Wrath. GOODNESS was he cute! But, back on topic. Do..do other homunculi have any positive feelings? Why do I? Am I different? They don't sound like they made a sacrifice like I did. They just sound like they are bored with humanity, and frankly, I don't think they gave a damn.

But I made a sacrifice. I am different. I have feelings because I choose to. Even if feelings are painful, I don't suppress them. Because if you do, you have a weight on your chest that won't go away, not until you yell, or scream, or smash something. So I just..except my feelings, except that I feel love and pain and loss. They act as if they feel nothing. But they do. Envy, and wrath, and lust, and pride! They feel it all! But they keep it where no one will find it, and they are ashamed. Because they stand before the truth and do not look upon it, instead shielding their eyes, for the truth is too hard to take.

I fly down on to the roof of the Xingese resteraunt. I'm very hungry, but I have no way of getting food. Hmmm... I jump down the chimney, turning into a butterfly. Looks like a busy day, busier then I've ever seen it. Most of the cooks are serving the people outside. I sneak up to some food, then jump up the chimney, taking the food with me. I enjoy my food on the roof, scanning for danger as I eat. I see nothing, so I begin making a plan.

I would have to get a living place. I get the money from my time in the military, and jump down. I walk until I see a house for sale. I buy the house, settle down inside, and keep thinking. I would have to live in seclusion. No one would ever see the person who lives in this house.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own FMA! And I also don't own Vengeance. Check out FullMetalFeline's Vengeance for her story!

(Deceit's POV)

Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have told Lust my human name. Various homunculi have visited my house. I come to the door as a rather unattractive old man. But, I suppose, there is a point in life where everyone becomes rather unattractive. I always say Layla is the name of my dear daughter, but she is rather sickly at the moment.

Today the homunculus was someone I had never seen before. After checking in the mirror, I decided to come to the door as an woman of about thirty. She was the form I woke up in, but not the one I wore in the diner. The woman had long white hair, reaching down to her waist.. She had brown skin, and red eyes. The person who the girl, the AMESTRIAN girl, was trying to get back, was Ishbalan. Go figure.

Luckily the white hair covered the ouroboros tattoo on the left side of my forehead, so I decided this form would be sufficient. I looked quite nice. I might just stay in this form. I walked down the hall and opened the door. The Homunculus is glaring at me, like she doesn't want to be here.

"Hello." I say politely, noting the black ouroboros tattoo on her hand.

"Hey. Is Layla here?" She asks, playing with her black tipped blond hair.

"That's me." I say, smiling.

WHACK!

I feel pain at the back of my neck, then I fall to the ground. I look up to see a suprised look flit across her face.

"You should be unconcious." She says, still glaring.

"Takes more then that." I say, getting up and brushing my hair aside to reveal my ouroboros tattoo.

She looks surprised again, but quickly replaces the look with a smirk.

"Then I suppose I'll have to give you more." She says, before shifting into a little girl. I recognize her as the girl who tried to bring me back. Me? I mean the Ishbalen woman.

I fall to my knees.

_"My name's Layla. What's your name?"_

_"E-Emily."_

I cry out in pain.

_"I'll keep you safe until we find your parents."_

_Emily smiles."Yeah. Okay."_

My knees give way.

_"They're getting closer." Emily says._

_"Get out of the house."_

_She runs off._

_"I hope you find your pare-"_

_BOOM!_

_The last thing I see is a man smiling above me._

Tears stream down my face, and then the pain is too much.


End file.
